


【坤廷权贵】绘“呻”绘“色”

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg kt
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【坤廷权贵】绘“呻”绘“色”

我的名字叫范丞丞，姓了这个“范”字，就意味着我可以享受很多别人无法享受的东西，我身边的爱多到我自己都能意识到，我是个浸在爱里长大的孩子。

所以，某种意义上我可以是个不染尘间烟火的单纯小子，不谙世事，无须圆滑奸诈，更不需要患得患失。我坐在范国的王座上，享受着上天对我的恩赐。

我的小奴隶，是一个有着一头蓬松栗子色头发的低种姓少年，他本该和其他奴隶一样戴着铁质的手环脚环，一种沉重的枷锁，但我宠他，所以他只需要戴银制的打磨的很细的一个银环，更像是个手饰似的，上面吊着刻着我名字的小石头，标记着他的所属权。

因为他性格乖顺可爱，生的又好看，所以我宠他，我可以允许他想做什么就做什么，除了陪伴我之外，他不用做苦力，也不用做细活，全凭我招呼来去。“黄明昊，给我把狗去遛了。”我的那只从父皇那儿继承来的老狗，是个斗牛犬，皮肤褶皱成一团，丑是丑了点，但黄明昊极其喜欢它，我便差他去遛狗。“好的，主人。”他给老狗套上皮套，牵了出去。

然后我那据说12岁就拥有八块腹肌的练武奇才的断掌打手朱正廷，和我的热爱举重的肱二头肌极其发达的贴身侍卫蔡徐坤一起走了进来。“王，你召见我们有何事？”

蔡徐坤和朱正廷的出身也是贵族，但是在我身边当差也算是贵族的脸面。一袭黑衣的蔡徐坤刚刚一直守在我房门口，估摸着是和朱正廷约好了一起进来，两个人把我当空气似的眉来眼去。“你们别挤眉弄眼了。我和你们这般亲近，我就直说了，我想让你们帮我给昊昊上个课。”我从当面都不叫黄明昊这个名字，都叫他“小奴隶”。“什么课？”两人异口同声的说道。“算是性知识的启蒙教育课吧……”我用最学术的词汇描述我的需求。“额，怎么上这个课？”“就......”

等我和蔡徐坤、朱正廷讨论好，黄明昊刚好遛狗回来了，他一手拖着那条老狗的屁股，一遍嘀咕：“你老了，我们以后就不走这么远了。”朱正廷见黄明昊回来了，红着脸一边锤蔡徐坤一边离开了我的房间，我看得出来，蔡徐坤已经很抗揍了，估计被打习惯了。

“小奴隶，你怎么对个狗都这么好，你没看到我不高兴了吗？还抱着狗呢？”黄明昊的眼睛一直没看我，反倒是盯着怀里的狗。“对不起，主人。正因为是您的狗，我才照顾的这么上心啊。”他还挺会说话。我借机要挟他：“那你要过来亲吻我的脚，表示歉意。”“对不起，主人。”他果然乖巧的过来跪在地上，俯身贴地亲吻我的脚，他柔软细腻却干燥的嘟嘟的嘴唇，触碰到我脚背的皮肤，激得我一身鸡皮疙瘩起来了。

第二天中午，正困倦的时候朱正廷和蔡徐坤来了，是答应我的“上课”。朱正廷脸又红了，倒是久经沙场的蔡徐坤一如即往的老将风范，自顾自的脱掉了黑色的外套和长衫。等脱干净一丝不挂的时候，朱正廷还扭扭捏捏的解着外衣的扣子。我没什么耐性，好在蔡徐坤和我是除了地位不同但几乎一起长大的哥哥，他太了解我，转身去帮朱正廷脱掉衣服，三下五除二就只剩下白净的肉体了。

“开始吧。”我对他们两个人说道，黄明昊站在我旁边，脸颊微红，但看不出什么别的情绪，“小奴隶，你好好看着。我拜托两位贵族大人特地来给你上课的，你尤其跟打手大人学一学，到时候好服侍我。”“好的，主人。”

王的座位即使在卧室里都放在很高的一个台阶上以彰显权威，方形的房间里那两人就像在一个舞台上表演似的，几乎能被我看见每一个神情和姿态。

两个人本就是一对，进入状态很快，蔡徐坤面不改色地绕到朱正廷面前，捧着他泛红的脸，低头轻轻含住他的下唇，齿尖轻磨红润的下唇，舌头挑开莹白的牙齿，伸入他口中舔舐。

我转头看黄明昊，他虽然红着脸咬着嘴唇很害羞的样子，但还是因为我的命令认真观摩这场具有教学意味的性事。看他害羞也很有趣，他其实是一个很要强有傲骨的人，但是因为顺从于我，又不得不盯着看的样子很是可爱。我知道他的一些事情，他讲义气，在一同进入宫殿的奴隶中他混的最好，所以他总是会帮衬别人，但凡不喜欢他对他不好的人，他也可以恨的咬牙切齿。

我又看回屋子中间的两个人，我在看着蔡徐坤扩张朱正廷的穴口，不论做过多少次他还是很小心，他们俩的感情我心知肚明的很。我默默的看着蔡徐坤的动作，暗自记下，因为这节“课”我也需要好好听讲，我到现在还没为我们范国的皇家血脉贡献过力量。

蔡徐坤的手指一根两根的塞进去，朱正廷有些难耐的扭动着身子，一改平时盛气临人的样子，他现在身体软的像一滩水似的，离不得蔡徐坤，一边叫着一边往他怀里钻。

然后在时机合适的时候，蔡徐坤才提枪上阵，对这那个羞人的小口插了进去，然后朱正廷的声音就变了调，尾音上扬的叫床声，刺激着我。

像是意识到这是一场关于“取悦”的教学，朱正廷突然变得更加主动起来。他跪在地上，把屁股撅的很高，头侧过来抵在地上，斜着眼睛望向蔡徐坤。“快点操我......”这句话我十分希望黄明昊能学会，光是朱正廷这个样子就让我血脉喷张，我已经不敢想象要是黄明昊这样我还能不能把持得住不泄出来。

然后蔡徐坤把手覆在朱正廷掰开浑圆的臀肉的双手上，让那处展露的更充分些，这一次插进去更快速地捅插。赤身裸体的朱正廷维持着撅起屁股的姿势几乎侧躺在地毯上，双腿微张，腾出来的右手揉着自己挺立起来通红的乳尖，闭着眼睛张嘴呻吟，精致的五官都皱到了一起，可怜兮兮的又有些好笑。

蔡徐坤喘着粗气抓着朱正廷因为高潮时乱抖的肉臀，阴茎快速进出在着拥挤不堪的穴道，每一下隔着薄薄的肉壁，贴着前列腺重重地摩擦而过，弄的朱正廷全身不自觉地颤抖。

等高潮快过，朱正廷又站起来换成跨坐在蔡徐坤身上的姿势，主动取悦对方的上位姿势，大腿的肌肉线条一览无余。没等朱正廷自己缓缓地上下摆动一会儿，性急的蔡徐坤就双手固定住朱正廷的腰胯，侧头叼住他小巧的耳垂，胯下用力顶撞了数下，操进穴心里射出精液。

朱正廷舒爽得几欲癫狂，高昂着头却吐不出半句呻吟。高潮未平的朱正廷全身无力地倚在蔡徐坤胸前，他看起来因为快感所以意识有些模糊混乱，任人随意摆弄也不知反抗。

我没去看他们剩下的亲呢，但我有些忍不住。我仍旧持着我的王族尊严镇定自若地问黄明昊：“小奴隶，你学会了吗？”“我大概知道怎么做了，主人。”

其实我原本以为他会对这些事情有所抗拒，但凡他表现的有点不悦和不情愿，或者恳求我，我都不会着急的把他送去洗净身体然后送到床上。但他没有，他本是个讲义气的性格强势的年轻男生，但是还是对我乖顺的很。因为他是照顾我起居和陪伴我的奴隶，王室的生理需求可以寻求性奴的服务，更加专业，富有经验。

黄明昊没有求求我不要让他做性奴的意思，他好像可以做任何事一样万能，所以我想听他开口求我的自尊心居然有一丝丝受伤。我便马上派人到他下去洗净更衣，做好准备。

“你还真舍得让他做性奴？”朱正廷穿好了衣服脸还是红扑扑的，冲我一边挑眉毛一边说，“性奴的地位可是很低的。”“我知道...可是他要是求求我，我或许就不会让他去那里了。”黄明昊去的帮他清洁身体的地方是专门管理王室的性奴的地方，需要管理性奴的身体健康，或者清洁卫生。但是去了那里，就意味着他从贴身的奴隶变成了性奴。如果他求求我，我一样会上了他，但是不会让他去那种地方，因为我的小奴隶黄明昊还不该他们来管理。

等到我吃过晚饭，太阳刚刚好落山，我回到寝殿的卧室里才又见到黄明昊。他的象征奴隶的银制细手环脚环还带着，虽然他被降级了，但这个刻着我名字的东西还是没人敢拆。但他脖子上多了一个铁链一样的脖圈，好像很沉一样，他赤裸着跪在床旁的地上低着头，一言不发，我也看不清他的表情。

“小奴隶，到床上去，别跪在地上。”性奴进了寝殿，是不会被允许穿衣服的，他下午才被送去，应该还没有来的及被调教，但礼数他知道的倒是很周全。可我终究还是心疼他，不想让他跪在地上，赶紧命令他去床上，跪着也好，坐着也好，躺着也罢，我就是不想看他跪在地上。

他站起身我才看到他的前后都被清洁过，真正作为低下泄欲工具的性奴的标志，就是马眼和后穴都被大小适当打磨的光滑的带有香味的木棍塞住了。而这低贱的标志此刻对于我，却像是一个待拆的礼物包装。

等我去挑他下巴跟他接吻的时候他才对我笑了一下，很浅的笑容，又很虚假。我还是喜欢看他以前接受我的奖励的那种笑容，发自内心的样子，很是好看。

我也不清楚他对礼数知道的这么周全，会不会知道主人和性奴之间一般不会亲吻的事情，如果他知道，我还是希望他能从我这感受到一点喜欢，而不是纯粹的生理需求。但同时我也要保持我王室贵族的气场，我们的吻只能浅尝则止。

我离开他的嘴唇，看到他的眼神有点惊喜又有些无辜，我猜想我的意思已经传达到了，但他红艳艳的还带着水泽的嘴唇让我有些挪不开眼。

谁知道就是这个性感的嘴唇轻启，对我说出一句咒语：“主人，快来操我好不好呀？”我就知道他是极聪明的，学朱正廷那套勾人功夫学的青出于蓝而胜于蓝，我摸索着脱掉自己的所有衣物，拨拉着抽出来那个两指粗的圆木棒，然后扶着硬了很久的阴茎就插了进去。

进入的时候他轻轻哼了一声，虽然被扩张的到位，但第一次仍然会有不适，我想，也许我没有蔡徐坤温柔，因为和他做爱的是他的爱人，但身下的人只是我的性奴。然后随着抽插我听见他的声音，他的叫床声和他说话的声音有些差别，好像更有气无力，慵懒的像只猫科动物。

黄明昊的每一个动作，都让我心动不已，如果不是他刻意为之就是他天赋异禀。我的性器埋在他体内不停抽插，巨大的快感带动了他敏感的身体。

我不断的挺送大力的开拓着紧软的肉穴，黄明昊嫩滑的肉壁被破开通道，等我退出，湿软的穴肉边挽留边紧密合拢恢复原状，等待再次被插入。 

他还学会了取悦我的上位姿势，骑乘式的姿势更差的更深入，持续的撞击摩擦，让他软嫩的穴口慢慢充血肿起，也使得里面紧致的肉穴里更加拥挤不堪，越来越多的肠液被分泌出来缓解润滑，两人的交合之处发出了“咕唧咕唧”的水声。

最后快高潮来临，他紧紧收缩的穴肉里，被我抽插时带着里面的嫩肉翻搅，然后狠狠向里猛操了几十下，才射在他的身体里。

等我抱着他歇了一会，感觉他有些僵硬的身体，我才发现他铃口的小细棒还没有取出来，他根本没有办法射精。我有些抱歉但又不能表现出来，于是我对他说：“你自己把它取出来吧。”“谢谢主人。”

我听着他哑哑的向我道谢的声音，还有他下床走到一旁穿衣服的声音，我知道他现在不能在住在我寝殿旁边的小屋子里了，他需要回到性奴集合管理的住所去了，我一时间不知道该怎么办。

好在他动作利索，完全没有给我纠结的机会，已经穿上他那穿了等于没穿的纱质的衣服走了。就像朱正廷说的，我是真有些舍不得他。

好在他是我专属的性奴，别的王室都不能碰他，我才有那么一丝高兴。只要我想，只要我要，他在任何时候都得自己过来我的房间里，裸体的跪坐在床边的地毯等我，即使我告诉他不需要跪在那里，来了坐在床上等我便可，他还是没听，这也是我头一次感觉他的反抗，居然还不是为了他自己好。

我渐渐觉得他不再那么喜欢对我笑了，我有些失望，但是他在床上的时候一如既往的情欲高涨，勾的我魂都跑没了，所以我想，应该也没有什么异常的。

“王......”朱正廷难得在闲暇里来找我，通常没有公事的白天，他都会和蔡徐坤腻在一起。“有句话我觉得我应该说，但你可能不太高兴。”“但说无妨。”我有种直觉，他来找我多半是和黄明昊有关系的。

“你的小奴隶好像最近过的不太顺哦……”朱正廷顿了顿。“你说昊昊怎么了？”我还是喜欢叫他昊昊，我其实也怀念以前他每天陪着我被我宠的完全不像个小奴隶的样子，但我喊他从来都是“小奴隶”，有时候更像是在无时不刻提醒他，或者提醒我自己他是个奴隶一样。

朱正廷继续说：“他现在，你知道的本来就有很多奴隶看他不顺眼，以前跟在你身边没人敢欺负他，现在那些人可不管了，他是个被降级的性奴，也没人会在乎他，所以总去找他麻烦。”“昊昊也很强势的，不可能总被他们欺负，我相信他。”我安慰自己，向朱正廷说道。

“可是他似乎不想反抗……”朱正廷这句话引起了我的关注，但我决定先听他继续说下去，“他最近就总是被欺负...然后他们觉得他长得好看，还是个性奴，就总是想上他。”“他们敢吗？本王的东西也敢动？还是一群奴隶？”“他们不敢上他，会被你发现，但我听说有人逼他给他们口交，还射在他脸上......”我现在算是听朱正廷说出了重点，怒火已经抑制不住的往上冒。

那些这么做的奴隶很聪明，按理说性奴的嘴巴不用于接吻，不用于给主人口交，就是用来进食维持生命的一个器官。我都没去更细想，直接传换了管理性奴的人，让他们把黄明昊送回来。

他看起来又惊又喜，还穿着性奴的纱衣，但脖颈上的铁链已经去掉了，他战战兢兢的走进来，我拍了拍床示意他过来坐着。

等他靠近我我就把他紧紧的抱在了怀里，他在我怀里迟疑了一下，小声问我：“主人...现在要做吗？”“不。”我很笃定地说，现在我比起占有他的身体，更想告诉他我对他的感情。

“那我是回来您身边做贴身的奴隶吗？还是说，继续做...性奴。”他迟疑了一下，看来他真的不太喜欢这段因为我的高傲而作成的经历。我发誓我作为王，从没有对人说过这样的话，还是对一个奴隶，我头一次有些害羞，搂着他压低声音只偷偷告诉他：“这两个你都不做，你现在做我的人......”

我看他笑的特别开心，冲我点了点头，记忆中那个每逢喜事的笑脸，又一次出现在我的世界。


End file.
